


The Valentine's Day Hunt!

by MercuryHomophony



Series: To Date A Cervitaur [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Consensual Beastiality, Deer Dipper Pines, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, magical aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryHomophony/pseuds/MercuryHomophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will -<br/>When your shift is over, come back to your house. I have a surprise for you.<br/>     Happy Valentines Day!<br/>          Dipper Pines.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine's Day Hunt!

 

_“Will -_

_When your shift is over, come back to your house. I have a surprise for you._

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_Dipper Pines._ _”_

* * *

 

Will bounced on his feet, grinning cheerfully at the couple he was ringing up. “Have a Mysterious day!” he called after them, the door ringing at their departure.

He glanced around the shop. That was the last of them. His grin widened, and he dashed to the door, switching the sign over to “Out to Lunch.” Stan would fix it when he got back with the next tour. But as far as he was concerned, his shift was over.

He counted the drawer quickly, dropped it off in Stan’s office, and locked the door behind him before heading out. The ground was muddy, from the melting snow and the rain they’d been having the last few days. It would have been perfect weather to do some tracking, with fresh prints abound and the earthy smell of disturbed dirt and rainfall.

But, that would have to wait for another day. Dipper had a surprise for him, and he could barely keep his excitement contained.

Actually, that wasn’t true. He couldn’t keep it contained at _all._ Fortunate for him, the whole forest seemed to be in the spirit of things. Mabel had told him a little bit about her escapades in spreading Valentines Day to all the forest inhabitants, whether through cheesy valentine cards, or good luck charms, or homemade biscuits for the Multibear when he woke up, no one was spared Mabel’s Valentines Day carnage.

A few gnomes ran by, carting bundles of wildflowers larger than they were. One, a scraggly-looking gnome with crooked teeth and a gray beard, nearly ran into his leg.

“Schmebulock!” he grunted apologetically, before darting around the hunter and disappearing into the brush. Will stared after them curiously. Where were they finding wildflowers at _this_ time of year?

Otherwise, his walk was uneventful, leaving him with his own excitable self, trying to figure out what exactly Dipper had in mind for him. He had high hopes for something a little more… carnal. Ever since Dipper’s rut had ended, the cervitaur had been a lot less eager to do the do. That was fine, Will was content with more cuddles, but… his libido hadn’t changed much, and he did so look forward to those times when Dipper was feeling up to it.

He crossed his fingers hopefully as he crossed his own backyard. “Where’s my lovely deer boy?” he called teasingly as he opened the back door.

An annoyed groan sounded from the kitchen, and he grinned again, walking in. “So, you have something you wanted to…” He stopped short, raising one eyebrow. Dipper froze, holding Will’s hunting pack in one hand, and his pistol in the other. “Um… what are you doing?”

“Setting up your present,” Dipper replied, carefully putting the gun back on the  table. “I just finished up, I was about to meet you out back. You’re running early.”

“Actually, I’m on time.” He sidled over to Dipper, pulling up a chair at the table. “So, what kind of Valentine Day surprise involves guns? Because that sounds like a good time to me!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Of course it would. That’s why I thought it up.” He pushed the hunting pack over to Will. “Take a look.”

Will picked it up and reached in, pulling out… “A case of darts?”

“Do you remember the pollen mess a few days ago?”

“The Cupid pollen? Yeah, you took a few good arrows to the knee.” There were five darts in total, similar to the ones he’d used on Wendy, way back in October. He took the cap off one, and went to test the point when Dipper grabbed his hand.

“What is with you and stabbing yourself with stuff?” Dipper said, fond exasperation in his voice as he took the dart back and put the cap back on. “Yes, that stuff. So, um… I know I haven’t been as, uh… frisky? Since rutting season ended, and I know you don’t mind, but I thought it might be a nice treat, and Mabel had some extra stuff anyways, and she said she wasn’t going to be able to use it because -”

“Fuzzbutt, you’re starting to ramble.” Will ruffled his hair with one hand, grinning at the cervitaur’s pout. Dipper acted pretty differently now than he did during rut. He was a lot less angry and a lot more shy and deer-like, but under it all, he was still Dipper. “What’s the plan? What’s in these darts?”

“It’s, um… lust potion?” Dipper said, voice pitching up nervously at the end. “Mabel doesn’t use that for her charms - it’s pretty dangerous to give people that when you don’t know exactly how you’re going to use them, but given our… situation, I asked if maybe she could do something with these…” When Will didn’t respond right away, he pressed on, starting to flush red. “I mean, I know you like hunting, and I know the next hunting season isn’t for awhile, so I thought this might be fun… and, the darts aren’t _too_ strong, but they um… should have the… desired… effect…” he trailed off, ears flicking to and fro as he glanced over at the hunter.

“Let me get this straight. Your surprise for Valentines Day, is letting me shoot you with sex darts, and then fuck for the rest of the day.” Dipper winced a little at his blunt language.

“You’re such a romantic, Will,” he sighed sarcastically.

“ _You_ _’re_ the romantic!” The hunter surprised him, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “This sounds like _loads_ of fun!” He ‘winked’ at Dipper. “And here I thought I was the kinky one. So, when do we start?”

Dipper went scarlet.

 

—

 

Ten minutes later, they were in the backyard. Will had donned his usual hunting gear, and Dipper had put his blue trucker hat on, to give Will something to help him spot the cervitaur.

“So,” Dipper explained, “like I said, three darts should be a full dose, but any less than that should still have plenty of an effect.” He paused. “Also, seriously, don’t stab yourself with them.”

“Aww. Why not?”

“Because, three of them is a dose for me. I am like, three times your weight. You stab yourself with one of those, and you’ve got a full dose, which is… probably not a great idea, given your libido.”

Will snickered. “Duly noted.” He looked back down at the darts. “Hey, if three is a full dose, why did you give me five darts?”

“Huh? Oh. I would have given you more, but that’s all that Mabel was able to make on such short notice.”

Will put a hand over his heart. “Bambi. Whitetail. Sweethart. I am offended by the implication that I need more than three shots.”

Dipper snorted at the nicknames, pawing the ground. “Right. I forgot. You’re the best hunter in the whole wide world.”

“Damn straight!” Will grinned. He stretched, then checked his gun. “So, you want a head start?”

“Already gone,” Dipper replied, and sure enough, when Will looked up again, the cervitaur had vanished. Will grinned, and stepped into the woods.

“Ready or not, here I come!”

 

—

 

Dipper wasn’t exactly trying to make it hard for Will to find him - after all, the end goal was a long, lovely night of passion, should all go well. And, it would be pretty embarrassing if Will missed him with all five shots.

Pretty awkward, too.

So, Dipper was doing his best to leave, if not a clear trail, then at least a moderate one as he went through the woods. After he’d gotten out of sight, he’d slowed to a more meandering pace, and had even spread a couple of flowers here and there with his magic as he went.

(The ones he’d made that morning seemed to have disappeared. That was odd…)

He was actually pretty excited for this. When his rut had ended back in… what was it, December? Anyways, when it had ended, it had come as such a relief. After a season of finally being able to indulge his urges, locking himself up in a room for a week had nearly done him in… and then it had finally been over, and he felt like he could think again.

Getting back together with Will had given him a different perspective. That perspective being, now that he wasn’t in rut, _Will_ was the insatiable one.

He didn’t mind. He liked sex as much as the next hot-blooded stag, but this time of year, there was just… not much going on in his biology. It wasn’t quite the same, and he was pretty sure that Will had picked up on it. There was a lot less sex in the end, and a lot more cuddling, and Dipper could certainly appreciate that. But, sometimes… (and Dipper knew he would never, _ever_ say this aloud) Sometimes, you just needed a good fuck.

Something rustled behind him, and before he could turn around, there was a gunshot and a pinching sensation in his hind leg.

“Get your head out of the clouds, Dipper, you’re making this too easy!” Will laughed, stepping out from behind a tree. Dipper flushed, partially with embarrassment and partially from the sudden butterflies that had decided to take up residence in his stomach.

“Okay, I practically gave you that one,” the cervitaur huffed, trying to Will away the flush on his cheeks. He winced when Will pulled the dart out again, running a hand over Dipper’s flank.

“That didn’t hurt too bad, right?” Will asked, checking the spot. Dipper shook his head.

“They’re enchanted. They just pinch a little.”

“Good!” Dipper yelped at the smack to his rear. “Then you should take another head start - don’t want to get caught too easily, right?” Dipper tried to muster up a proper glare, but Will just laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

“…bet you can’t get me with your first three darts,” Dipper muttered, just loudly enough for Will to hear, before bounding into the brush again. Will raised an eyebrow.

“Ooh, a challenge?” He reloaded his gun, eye glinting wildly. “Very well then, Deerhart… game on!”

 

—

 

Dipper’s trail was harder to follow this time. Will looked over the flower patches that spread out through the forest, humming thoughtfully to himself… before ignoring them entirely. Dipper was pretty clever, but he wasn’t a hunter. Just because you were tracking a magical creature with magic flower powers, didn’t mean that the trail of them led where you wanted to go.

Now, these deer tracks that matched Dipper’s hoof-prints… _they_ were worth following.

He chuckled to himself. Dipper should give him more credit - thinking that something like that would trick him away from the trail was cute. But he’d get him first.

He caught a glimpse of blue ahead, and leveled his gun. When he caught the telltale white tail, he fired.

“Fuck!”

He laughed. “That’s two, Dipper!”

“Ughhh… Fine, give me another head start.”

Will reloaded. “Make it challenging this time, hmm?” he teased. There was no answer.

 

—

 

“Okay, Dipper… what do typical cryptids do to stay hidden?” Dipper murmured to himself, trying to shake the strange feeling crawling up from his gut. That last dart had left him a little woozy, probably from the rush of blood away from his head. It was making it a little hard to focus.

Sure, he wanted Will to win in the end… but he didn’t want to make it _easy_ for him. What he hadn’t taken into account, however, was that the more darts Will landed, the harder it was to make a good escape plan.

There was always the option of just swallowing his pride and letting Will get him, a sinuous little voice in the back of his mind said. After all, the sooner the hunt was done, the sooner they could get to the good part…

He shook himself, realizing he’d spent a good few minutes fantasizing. At this rate, Will was going to catch him again. He needed… he needed to find… something…

Dimly, he did remember there was a stream up ahead, and in the past he’d used it to get away from more scent-savvy cryptids. He trotted towards it, trying to shake the lewd images that kept coming to mind. He had a bet to win.

He sighed in relief at the chill of the water, which helped clear his mind a little as he headed upstream. This would hopefully put Will off the scent for -

There was a gunshot, and something hit him in the hip.

“Goddammit!” he yelped, jumping back out of the water. Will’s obnoxious laugh echoed through the trees, and he walked out from behind a tree, leaning against it and looking smug.

“What did I say?” Will chuckled, taking in Dipper’s flushed appearance as the cervitaur shook out his legs. “I only needed three shots.”

“Yep… You definitely… said that…” Dipper panted, suddenly feeling… rather winded… Three darts… that was a full dose, right?

He didn’t notice Will’s proximity until the hunter put his hand on the cervitaur’s lower back, and Dipper felt his heart jump. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about the effects, huh kid?” Will gently turned Dipper’s face towards him, eye studying his expression. “Your eyes are totally blown. Not to mention, you look like a toma-Mmph!”

Dipper cut him off with a kiss, pulling the hunter towards him and pressing their lips together. It was sloppy and desperate, with Dipper trying to push this burning need into the kiss… but when Will pulled away, two hands pushing the cervitaur’s torso back, he complied, albeit reluctantly. This feeling… this wasn’t _anything_ like rutting season. Rut was focused, burning and aggressive. This… he almost felt drunk, woozy and distant, but every time Will’s fingers moved over him, even through the fabric of his shirt (why was he wearing a shirt, anyways? He’d be better off without it), Dipper could feel it like an electric current through his muscles.

Will looked like the cat who’d caught the canary, with his shit-eating grin and his mussed appearance, and that just made Dipper want to kiss him more. But the hunter’s hands were firm against his chest, and he would _hate_ for Will to pull away because he couldn’t keep control of himself…

“Why don’t we take this back to my place, hmm?” Will purred, cupping one hand against Dipper’s cheek. Dipper leaned into it, eyes fluttering… then snapping open when Will pulled away. He opened his mouth to protest - and an _embarrassing_ moan escaped him when Will hopped onto his back. He could feel the hunter hesitate, and then Will’s laughter was reverberating through his back. “Wow, Bambi, that stuff really did a number on you, huh?” he asked, balancing himself with his hands resting on Dipper’s human sides. Dipper _forced_ himself not to squirm. “I wonder if you can even get back to my house like this…” Will wondered aloud, rubbing his thumbs along Dipper’s sides.

Dipper responded by jumping forward, shuddering a little when Will lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the cervitaur’s torso to steady himself. Dipper knew this game - Will had played it before, multiple times, teasing him while he rode on Dipper’s back… and Dipper knew the easiest way to end it.

By getting to the destination as quickly as possible.

“Besides,” he thought to himself, jumping over a log and only staggering a little on the landing, “it’ll kill two birds with one stone.” The sooner he got to Will’s house, the sooner he’d stop teasing him.

And the sooner they could move on to more exciting stuff.

 

—

 

Will had never been so terrified or aroused in his life.

…

Well, no, that wasn’t true. He’d been pretty terrified and alarmingly turned on when Dipper was a wendigo. But, ratio-wise, this balance of terror to arousal was definitely the highest he’d had in his life. He didn’t know exactly what was in those darts, but whatever it was, it was _potent_. Dipper had looked at him like he was a well in a desert after that third dart, and Will was surprised that he’d let the hunter break the kiss so easily. Even then, though, he was clearly eager.

Which was probably why he was running through the woods towards Will’s at breakneck speed, on wobbly legs and with little consideration for the man on his back.

“You know, this is probably my fault,” he thought, remembering all the times he’d teased Dipper. If Bambi wanted to get down so badly, no wonder he’d try to avoid all the usual foreplay. Though, as long as Will got there in one piece, with his ass unbroken by the rough ride, he wouldn’t complain.

He was grateful when they finally reached the backyard. He waited for Dipper to stop and let him dismount, but the cervitaur simply didn’t. He hopped up onto the porch, opened the door, and headed in. Will finally intervened when Dipper went to climb the stairs with him on his back.

“Okay, I think it’s time this ride ends,” he said, hopping off. His eye widened slightly at the heartbreaking whine Dipper made, the cervitaur turning towards him with pleading eyes. “Hey, hey, I didn’t say I wasn’t going upstairs, just that I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to _ride_ up…” He frowned, leaning closer to get a good look at Dipper’s eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that…

Holy hell. His pupils were _actually_ heart shaped. That was weird.

He furrowed his brow, reaching one hand up to pat Dipper’s cheek. “Hey, you okay in there?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light. Dipper blinked, slowly, his head tilting into Will’s hand… Will tapped his cheek, sharper this time. “Hey, earth to Dipper!”

Dipper blinked again, and this time, some clarity had returned. “Yeah… yeah…” He sounded breathless. “I just… thought this would be like rutting, you know?” He gave an airy laugh. “It’s, uh… not.” Dipper shook his head a little, ears flopping, and Will pulled his hand back a little. “It’s… kinda hard to think. I’m okay, though. I… I _really_ want you, Will.”

“Well then, let’s get upstairs and you can have me,” Will replied, giving his boyfriend a little smile. Dipper returned it, relief evident on his face. Will led the way up, checking back on Dipper, whose legs still seemed unstable underneath him. They managed to get to his room without incident, and then Will was pinned to the bed under an eager cervitaur.

If anything, this kiss was even sloppier than the one in the forest, Dipper’s tongue lapping at Will’s own lips in an attempt to coax him into reciprocating. Will complied, wrapping one arm around Dipper and grabbing the back of the deer-boy’s head, pulling him in. A pleased noise escaped Dipper, and he lifted his torso away slightly, fingers fumbling between the two of them for the buttons and clasps of Will’s shirt, tearing them open when he could find them. Soon, Will’s shirt lay open, and Dipper lost no time feeling his chest up, hands constantly moving in a bid to bring him pleasure.

Will ended the kiss decisively, pushing Dipper back again, breathing heavily as he reached for Dipper’s shirt. It took a minute of awkward struggling to wrestle it off, with Dipper trying to kiss him again at every turn, but he finally managed, pulling it over Dipper’s head and leaving him adorably ruffled.

He leaned up, expecting another kiss, but instead Dipper went for his throat, leaning in and dragging his teeth over the skin there. Will groaned, tilting his head back. _This_ was probably his favorite part of Dipper not having antlers - he didn’t have to worry about his only eye being put out by the tines when Dipper did this.

Dipper was panting into his neck, the warm puffs of air combining with the sensation of teeth and tongue over sensitive skin driving the hunter crazy. Dipper’s hands were on the move again, too, running up and down William’s chest with maddening purpose, seeking out those spots Dipper _knew_ were the most sensitive. When Dipper pulled away again, he locked gazes with Will. That strange clouded look was still there, as well as the heart-shaped pupils, but now there was intent behind it, focused and sharp.

Dipper shuffled backwards, and Will found himself sans pants in short order.

“Dipper, holy f _uck!_ ” Will tossed his head back, groaning loudly as Dipper swallowed his cock with abandon, actually choking a little in his eagerness. When he looked down, the cervitaur was staring back at him, eyes wide and lustful, watching for his reactions. The sight alone drew another moan from him, and it seemed that was what Dipper wanted, because he returned it with a wanton moan of his own, the vibrations running through Will’s cock and spurring him on. One of Will’s hands tangled itself in Dipper’s curls, careful of the stubs where his antlers would grow in, and pulled his head down, enjoying the muffled moan Dipper rewarded him with.

The hunter let it continue for awhile like this, enjoying the eager, messy blowjob while it lasted… but he pulled Dipper off before he got too close, pulling him back up and mashing their lips together once more.

Time to try something new.

He rolled over suddenly, doing his best to make Dipper roll with him. There was a muffled squeak of surprise from the cervitaur, but then no protest, leaving Will straddling Dipper’s human half, the cervitaur’s deer legs splayed awkwardly behind him. Will’s cock hung heavy between them, and he leaned forward, grinding it against the cervitaur’s stomach. Dipper moaned, arching his back into the hunter, and Will allowed himself a few languid thrusts, enjoying Dipper’s desperate attempts to reciprocate. Then, he lifted himself up, reaching for a familiar bottle on the night stand.

Dipper tried to roll back over when Will moved, but the hunter stopped him, pressing a firm hand against his chest. “Stay like that, deerhart,” he murmured, stealing a quick kiss. “There’s something I wanna try.”

“A-alright,” Dipper half-whispered back. He watched the hunter like a hawk as he moved himself off the bed, coming to stand between the deer-man’s hind legs. He uncapped the lube, pouring some out onto his fingers and slicking them up before gently sliding one into Dipper. It slid in without any problem, and Dipper moaned loudly, wiggling his hips and trying to push back against it.

There was _one_ benefit to Dipper having a deer body - prep was a lot easer when your partner was simply bigger than you.

There was one significant drawback, though, that Will hoped this position would take care of.

He slid another finger in as soon as he felt Dipper was ready, and his boyfriend responded eagerly, fingers clenching the sheets tightly as he moaned Will’s name breathlessly. His hips bucked when Will added the third finger, and the hunter put a hand on Dipper’s leg, steadying him and murmuring assurances to the cervitaur as he finished prepping him.

“Ready for the main attraction?” he asked finally, pulling his fingers out and pouring out more lube. Dipper gave a deep-throated groan of assent, looking up at the hunter pleadingly. “Good.” He lined up his cock, and thrust forward.

Dipper let out a bleat-like scream, and then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in mortification. Will froze, staring back in surprise. The look of horror in Dipper’s eyes grew as a slow smile began to spread over Will’s face.

“…what was that, Nubs?” he asked, slowly pulling back out again. Dipper’s eyes fluttered at the sensation, but he kept his eyes locked on Will as the hunter’s grin turned absolutely wicked. He thrust forward again, harder this time, and Dipper’s eyes shut tight, hand muffling the sound this time. “You know…” Dipper opened one eye warily, staring up at the hunter’s faux-thoughtful expression. “I think I really like that sound.” The evil grin returned. “I wonder how many times I can make you do it?”

He snapped his hips forward again, and this time, he kept moving, pulling out quickly and setting up a steady rhythm. Dipper gasped and moaned around his hand, but when Will snapped his hips particularly hard, he bit down on his lip, a thin whine of a scream just escaping.

“Dipper, stop that,” Will scolded between pants, reaching up to move the cervitaur’s hand. He managed to catch it and hold it, but Dipper just moved his other hand to take it’s place. “I.. I want to hear you.”

Dipper just bit his lip harder, though he couldn’t stop the groans that rose from his throat. Leaning forward like this, Will could feel a telling weight bouncing against his stomach, and he got an idea. He slowed down. “Dipper, if you move your hand, I’ll give you a surprise.”

Dipper opened his eyes again, looking at Will with a small measure of suspicion. “What kind of surprise?” he asked, voice muffled by his hand.

Will smiled sweetly back. “The surprise that’s the reason for using this position.” He straightened up, hand resting on the base of Dipper’s cock. There was a sharp inhale from Dipper at the touch, and Will could practically see the wheels turning in Dipper’s head for a moment of deliberation. Then, slowly, Dipper’s hand fell away from his mouth, dropping to clench at the sheets.

Will smirked, running one hand up the length of Dipper’s cock. “Good boy,” he purred, then resumed his quick pace, pleased when Dipper’s deer-like screams came forth unhindered. True to his word, he kept his hand on Dipper’s cock, stroking it as best he could in time with his thrusts. Dipper writhed underneath him, forelegs pawing at the air uselessly, chests heaving for air under the assault, and between his screams he moaned Will’s name over and over again.

“Will… Will, oh my god, Will y-yesss…!”

Will had rarely seen Dipper this eager before, and almost never on the receiving end. He suspected that, had Dipper been a human, he would have been a solid switch like himself, but as a cervitaur, his topping tendencies limited themselves to rutting season… leaving him a wonderful, beautiful sub the remainder of the year.

And whatever was in those lust darts, made him nearly _shameless_ with lust. The sounds dropping from his lips now were absolutely sinful, moans of his name and praises, screams of pleasure that made his whole body arch off of the bed, groans that started in the back of his throat and rumbled through his body, and now, begging.

“Will, Will oh please, Will I’m so close please fuck me… Will please, fuck me _harder!_ ”

Will let out a breathless laugh. “Heh… how could I say no… to something like _that_?” he asked, doing his best to comply. He grabbed Dipper’s hips, temporarily abandoning his cock, and thrust into him again, pulling Dipper’s hips towards him as he did, again, and again, and again, at a punishing pace.

Dipper yelped ecstatically, thrashing harder, but Will kept a firm grip on him. He was reaching his own end, and quickly, but with Dipper kicking like he was right now, he couldn’t afford to get Dipper off along with him. He decided he’d make it up to the cervitaur as soon as he recovered from his own orgasm, and chased after the edge-!

He came with a growl, eyes clenched shut as pleasure overwhelmed him, emptying himself in Dipper, panting and thrusting with weaker and weaker motions through his orgasm. Distantly, he heard Dipper let out a particularly long groan of his own, but the roar of his own orgasm drowned most of it out, leaving the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears.

After a long moment, he realized Dipper’s legs had stopped thrashing. He opened his eyes to a delightful sight.

Dipper looked _wrecked_. His head was tossed back, shaggy hair splayed around him, eyes closed and throat bobbing with the gulps of air he was taking. His arms and legs shook, and every now and then a tremor would pass through his body, drawing out another soft moan. Across his deer belly was a spray of white pearlescent liquid, and his cock was already softening between them.

Will pulled out, and Dipper moaned in response, flopping onto his side, legs trembling as they finally got to rest. Will crawled into bed beside him, grinning lazily.

“You came without even needing my help, eh Dip?” he murmured, scratching one of the cervitaur’s ears. Dipper sighed, tilting his head to give him better access, and opened one eye with a sated sort of laziness. The haze and the heart-pupils were gone.

“’S the lust stuff,” he mumbled back. “’S supposed to make sure you only finish when your partner does. Sort of an… insurance, or something, I dunno…” He reached out and pulled Will in for a quick kiss. “That was amazing, though. I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Yeah, you were a real animal,” Will snickered. Dipper paused, then went bright red, one hand covering his face.

“Ohhh my god, I can’t believe I made that noise,” he muttered. Will stroked his hair.

“I’m glad you did. It was cute!”

Dipper just went redder, and Will laughed, snuggling in closer. Maybe, once they recovered, Dipper would be up for this again. After all, they still had two more darts…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy very belated Valentines Day~! :D 
> 
> (Also, I actually got really nervous writing this one, so I hope ya'll like it - it was a BEAST to finish!)


End file.
